A Millennium Charm Bracelet
by EvilPrincessMelphis
Summary: Yugi meets a new girl at the museum. She's searching for answers about the Millennium items and Yami Yugi is of course trying to find clues to his past. What does the millennium charm bracelet that she owns has to do with them both? Don't kill me, this is


A Millennium Charm Bracelet by EvilPrincessMelphis  
~Melly: Ok I would like to say a few things first before you ppl try to maim or kill me: 1) This story is based on Forbidden Memories the game that I used to play on PlayStation all the time [sniffles and cries] which I can't play no more. 2) I don't remember all their names at the beginning of the game before they went into the modern day so if anyone can help me out I'll be eternally grateful. 3)Um well I can't think of any other reason you need to know but hey don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: Mwhahahaha! I own cute little Yugi. [Misty ahems and coughs. Melly silences her by giving her a bag of pixie stixs] Alright, you win, I don't own any of these ppl (YET!)  
  
She walked around the museum admiring the ancient Egyptian exhibit. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue tanktop. She had recently cut her black hair 2 inches away from her chin wearing a blue bandanna over it. She had beautiful purple eyes that reflected her excitement at looking at this particular exhibit. The charm bracelet on her left arm was easily noticed it was gold with 7 little millennium items on it.  
  
Yugi was looking at the exhibit too. He had been there countless times searching for a clue to Yami Yugi's past. He still felt as if he overlooked something. Whatever the case he was here looking at the exhibit. He looked over at the black haired girl that had just came in.  
  
She looked back in his direction. She recognized the Puzzle that hung around his neck as a little charm on her charm bracelet. Not that she was surprised to see it she had come across a few of the items on her bracelet. She found herself walking over to him.  
  
Yugi tensed up a bit as she walked over. She's just admiring the exhibit too he repeated to himself a few times," Um hello, I'm Kamelia."  
  
She wanted to kick herself; she really didn't know what to say after that. I've got to work on my introductions. She wanted to ask more than anything about the Puzzle but maybe it was something personal. Yugi forced a smile," I'm Yugi. That's a nice bracelet."  
  
Well he seems nice she inwardly sighed with relief. She smiled a genuine smile at him," Thanks, my father found it on one of his archaeological digs in Egypt when I was 5. I guess ever since that time I've been interested in ancient Egypt."  
  
She didn't ask about his Millennium Puzzle, which Yugi thought kind of strange. Instead she asked," Well um Yugi I was wondering if maybe you could show me around Domino if you aren't too busy? I mean if you really don't mind."  
  
She stopped there; she was blushing out of embarrassment. She never was good with words and asking this cute stranger she barely knew was way too forward and bold for her.  
  
Yugi smiled," Sure if you don't mind having lunch with my friends and me."  
  
Kamelia smiled at him gratefully," Thank you, Yugi."  
  
At that point his stomach grumbled, he blushed. Kamelia laughed lightly which made a small smile cross his face," At least I'm not the only one."  
  
Yugi and Kamelia walked into a fast food resturant. (call it whatever you want) Yugi noticed Joey, Tristan, and Téa sitting at a booth already eating.  
  
"Hey Yuge, whose tha new girl? Is she ya new girlfriend?"  
  
Kamelia and Yugi both blushed bright red, they were both redder than tomatoes. At this point Kamelia wanted to die and Yugi wasn't too far behind her on that one. They quickly dismissed the thought that came from Joey's question. Tèa sweatdropped, she felt sorry more for the new girl than Yugi but the again that's what you expect from Joey.  
  
Yugi recovered a few minutes later after an uneasy silence," Joey was just kidding Kamelia. That's Tristan and that's Tèa."  
  
"Hello, I'm Kamelia. I hope you don't mind me joining you guys for lunch."  
  
"Eh we don't mind, nice meeting ya Kamel."  
  
"Joey's right, we really don't mind that you're here."  
  
"Yeah," Tristan agreed," Any new friend of Yugi's is a friend of ours."  
  
"Alrighty then, now let's eat!"  
  
Everybody had sweatdropped except Kamelia who looked clueless. That's Joey for ya folks. (Misty: Melly's like that too, she sometimes thinks with her stomach instead off her brain. Melly: That's only when I go to Red Lobster or if I'm really hungry.) Kamelia and Yugi ordered their food while everyone else continued to eat. In between bites and sips Joey asked Kamelia some questions.  
  
"So Kamel, where'd ya move from?"  
  
"America, I lived with an aunt and uncle there."  
  
"Do ya play Dueling Monsters?"  
  
She looked out the window for a moment before responding," Not really, just a little bit."  
  
"Well if ya really wanna know how to duel ask Yuge or his grandpa. Maybe I'll duel ya one day."  
  
"Do you have a deck?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Hey Kamel, may I have ya fries?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure." Joey kicked Yugi from under the table and winked at him. Tristan kicked Joey from under the table. Soon Joey and Tristan were having a kicking contest under the table. Tèa sighed," Hey Tèa, want to help me show Kamelia around?"  
  
"Sure Yugi."  
  
They visited the arcade and pointed out several places like the park, the pool, the movie theater, the library and the school. They stopped by Duke Devlin's shop and went into Yugi's Grandpa's shop.  
  
It was almost time for dinner," Hey thanks for showing me around Yugi and Tèa."  
  
"You're welcome Kamelia."  
  
"Yeah, hey we're going to the movies tomorrow afternoon at 2, you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there. Bye you guys."  
  
Kamelia returned to her aunt's house," Did you enjoy the exhibit?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. I even made some new friends. We're going to the movies at 2 tomorrow."  
  
"As long as you're not miserable and out of trouble I'm happy."  
  
After dinner Kamelia decided to write in her journal.  
  
'Saturday September 21st' At first I was really bummed about moving to Domino City until Aunt Cilla told me about the Egyptian exhibit at the museum.  
  
I met Yugi there. He's a really nice guy. I don't know, I kind of feel like I know him from somewhere but that's just plain ridiculous. I've only met him today; there is no way I could've seen him before.  
  
Anyway I had lunch with him and some of his friends. They're all nice except I don't know what to say about Joey. Tèa and Yugi showed me around town and invited me to see a movie with them tomorrow.  
  
Well Monday I start school, can't wait.'  
  
~That's it for chapter 1, I hope you guys like it or if not that's ok.  
  
Misty: Oh yes and Mademoiselle Melly forgot to mention the special offer.  
  
Melly:[Suspicious tone] Mademoiselle? Misty what are you smoking?! And what special offer is that my evil pixie friend?  
  
Misty: Would any1 like to join in the story? If so pwease leave a wittle note in the review and I'll see what Melly can do. We will have a limit don't wanna overwork our lazy bum of a writer!  
  
Melly: Hey I did not agree to that you evil pixie!  
  
Kamelia: Yeah well I didn't agree to be [Demando appears out of nowhere putting a hand over her mouth]  
  
Joey: Hey what was Kamel about to say?  
  
Misty: [bonks Joey with Kaiba plushie] Shhhhh! Kamelia was about to spoil something!~ 


End file.
